Can you forget him? I'll make you do it
by Feuerengel Rello
Summary: She felt the electric feeling through her body. When she looked at him, she knew there was no way back.


**This is my first story in this language, so... if there are mistakes, hope you can understand it. Geniessen!**

The night was so dark that you could barely distinguish the silhouette of the things. Lightings illuminated the sky, threatening with imminent rain.

Bella moved restless in her bed, victim of a dream that she would never imagine. This dream was consequence of finding out his best friend was a Werewolf just a few days ago.

—_Jake, what are you doing? — Bella asked, looking at the cocky smile in Jacob's face._

—_I'll make you forget him Bella, I assure you that after this the only thing you will desire is me. — Jacob Black took two steps forward, getting closer to her with an intimidating look._

This Jacob was the one she saw before finding out his secret, a sinister one. But something was different, Bella was splitted in two: One part of her hated him so much and abhorred that cocky smile of his. However the other one desired him badly, feeling a sexual need claiming for him, a desire way more powerful than the one she felt for his vampire.

—_Let me show you Bella, just let yourself go…_

_The Werewolf took another step, she felt the cold wall against her back, there was no way out._

_He leaned and bitted the white neck of Bella, she could felt a warm lighting though her body, he bitted higher and higher until he reached the girl's ear. He barely licked the soft skin; he heard the muffled sound coming from her throat. That made the Werewolf smile._

_He took a step behind and stared at her body, from head to toe, without shame. With one of his strong hands he ripped away Bella's shirt, giving her no time, he kissed her belly, Bella shivered with that sensation. Jacob growled and ripped Bella's pants._

_Bella looked at his best friend and desire hit her like a hammer, bursting her body into flames, the only thing that could occupy her mind was him, his delineated abs, biting his lips, she wanted him inside her, thrusting himself against her. All these thoughts invaded her mind, making his desire growth with Jake's tongue licking his intern thigh._

—_Jake… — she whispered, grabbing his friend's hair._

—_Bella, you are so wet — Jake played with the underwear's elastic._

_She moaned when the long fingers touched her womanhood over the panties._

_He ripped the underwear and it flew over the bedroom. Jacob looked at the wet center of Bella. Then he stared at her eyes._

—_Spread your legs for me Bella._

_She obeyed and looked his best friend lick her thigh before burying his face in her crotch. She yelled of pure pleasure when she felt Jake's warm tongue licking her clit, first soft, and then rough. Jake's thumbs opened Bella's entrance and thrust Bella's womanhood with his tongue. She grasped his hair, screaming because of the overwhelming feeling, pushing him closer and closer to her._

_She could feel her entire body shivering, a spiral spinning faster and faster inside as Jacob's tongue went deeper inside her. The Werewolf's thick fingers got introduced softly into Bella's womanhood. With the free thumb, Jake thrust his friend's clit, making her scream._

_His fingers began to pump, harder and faster, Bella's hips found their rate, responding to his fingers. Her entire body was in flames, she was so turned on. Her knees began to shake. Jake's fingers pumped even faster. He could feel his fingers being tighten inside Bella's pussy as her orgasm was exploding. She screamed when she came._

Bella woke up in the middle of the night, breathless and sweating, she felt tickles in her belly. She felt her thighs soaked. It had been a dream.

She rubbed her eyes, getting used to the minimal lighting. A lighting strike got through the dark clouds and lighted her room; the tall body was standing a few steps from the bed, the eyebrows kept his eyes in shadows, but she could recognize that silhouette everywhere, anytime.

Then, memories of her dream caught her unprepared, making her drown a moan in her throat for the almost real feeling that she felt in that dream. She came to herself and noticed the dark gaze of his friend.

— Jake, what are you doing here?

—I… heard you scream and I thought something happened to you, but… — Jacob's voice was raspy and deep, he swallowed.

She looked at his friend and the same desire that she felt for him in her dream hit her again. She looked the fine lines of his abs, his strong jaw, and his deep eyes. Then she noticed the huge lump between his legs. She stood; she barely wore a big shirt and her underwear. The Werewolf could smell her friend's excitement, he growled with desire. He barely controlled himself. He heard her yell his name, watched her writhing in pleasure, calling for him when she tensed in ecstasy. He witnessed everything.

She got near to him, stared at his dark, deep eyes. She kissed him without hesitation.

Jake got surprised for a moment, but grabbed her by the waist and dragged her closer to him. He licked her bottom lip, asking for permission. They kissed with passion, exploring each other until waste their breaths.

Jake slid his hands until they grabbed Bella's ass, and pulled her closer to him, against his erection. She moaned and bitted Jake's lip. She slid her hand in Jake's abs, felling every single fold of skin. The she reached the lump and grabbed it with all her hand.

Her eyes opened with surprise and looked down; his friend size was bigger than she ever thought. He smiled and putted his hand over hers, and began rubbing himself with her hand. She squeezed his member and he growled loudly, he frowned and ripped Bella's shirt in half, his roughness turned her even more.

He devoured one of her breasts, licking the rosy nipple. She moaned loudly when Jake's teeth bite her softly, he repeated the movement on the other breast, making Bella's nipples harden.

Bella unbuttoned Jacob's jeans; he helped her and left the clothes by a side. Bella couldn't help herself; she stared at the tight, big lump between the Werewolf's legs. She took his testicles with one hand and played a little with them, she felt hunger for his cock.

She slid the man's underwear; Jacob's member jumped out, it was wet with preejaculatory liquid. Bella grabbed the member's basis with one hand. She put all she could in her mouth and started licking and sucking the soft skin. She started pumping with her hand, finding a rate. Jacob growled and groaned with raspy voice.

—Bella… — he said, grabbing Bella's dark hair, making her suck him faster.

He thrust himself into her mouth; she licked a hypersensitive vein in Jake's cock, making him gasp because of the overwhelming feel. She licked again that place and Jake lunged harder. Bella rubbed Jake's perineum; a shock of pleasure hit him in the testicles. He felt his abdomen contract.

—Bella… stop, I'm going to come — he said clenching his fists, trying to contain his orgasm. He looked how she licked just the head of his member with roughness, making him loose his mind. Jacob couldn't resist.

He lunged again in her mouth and his entire body tensed, all his muscles getting ready for the shot. He grabbed her hair while he released his load. She swallowed every drop of her friend's essence. She stood and stared at Jake's flaming eyes. She kissed him and she could taste himself in her lips. He didn't delay in getting hard again. He threw all things in Bella's desk, and made her bend over the desk; she felt the cold wood against her hot skin.

She turned her head and looked his big member. She couldn't figure out how he would fit in her.

Jacob introduced two fingers into her cavity, she was all soaked. He pumped a few times before she introduced another finger. Bella gasped breathless and grabbed the edge of the desk.

—Jacob! It's too… much! —her body felt overwhelmed with that powerful sensation.

Bella felt an explosion inside her, ever stronger than the one she felt in her dream, it made her entire body shake, and she thought that the air was no enough as the contractions in her vagina got weaker.

—I need you Bella — Jacob's voice was hoarse.

The desire in his eyes turned Bella, she moaned with approval.

The Werewolf rubbed Bella's clit with the head of his cock, the hot skin of her friend felt amazing.

Jacob lunged and made her way inside her in one movement, making her scream in ecstasy. She dug her nails in the desk and felt Jacob's hands grab her hips.

He thrust himself hard against her, getting inside almost fully. She was tight and warm.

She could feel everything of him, his length, his thickness… She felt filled, even more. Her hips leaded by his hands.

He groaned loudly when she tightened her thighs, getting him deeper inside her. He lunged harder and faster. Jacob lifted her a little at took her breasts with both hands. He lunged with all the strength in his abdomen.

He turned her around, Bella felt a shiver when her back touched the cold wood. He grabbed her waist and continued getting in and out of her. She stared at him; his contracted abs muscles, his dark flaming gaze, his tense jaw, his tensed shoulders, she would never forget that view.

She felt the contractions inside, her back arched as Jake thrust himself harder inside her.

—Jake! —she felt herself fainting between the shivers.

—Bella! —the Werewolf's abs contracted as he shot his load inside her, lunging with every blast.

He looked at her; she was panting, but had a twisted smile. He dedicated her triumphant smile too.

**What do you think? Should it stay as a One-Shot? Coment please.**


End file.
